The Trade
by Ritz the freak
Summary: In 1972 Sorcha Friedan had to choose wheater to give her dignity or be free. She never guessed the man she was going to give it to was A literal Master.
1. Chapter 1

_September 1972_

_Bill opened his apartment door to cries of help. _

"_Sorcha!" He cried, seeing the huddled mass on his doorway. All he could see was blood, blood that covered her hair, her legs, everything. Her long brown hair obscured her face, her face buried in her chest._

"_Help me! Just get me away from that basterd." She cried. Bill kneeled down, touching her chin, which she tore from him. Bill forced her to look at him, gasping at what he saw. "Sorcha, we have to get you to a hospital." Bill said, picking her up. Sorcha said, nothing, only weeping in his arms as he carried her to his motorcycle. Ignoring the state of Sorcha's face, he put her on the motorcycle in front of him, facing him so she could hold on to him. With one arm wrapped around her, he started up the engine to the hospital. _

"_Why did you do that?" Bill asked hours later, Sorcha on the bed. He held on to her bandaged hand, gently massaging a sore spot. _

"_I didn't want it any more." Sorcha said slowly, her voice slurred though the bandages. Bill held her hand. "Where is that Basterd?" Bill asked._

"_Who cares? I just want to go home." Sorcha slurred. Bill nodded, squeezing her hand. "I still love you. I never meant to-" Sorcha tried. Bill shushed her._

"_I know darling. Just rest now." He said soothingly. _

November 2007

"Sorcha, you and Bill separated at one point in your marriage, didn't you?" The master asked from his office chair, sipping a cup of coffee. Mrs. Jones watched Sorcha and Bill with sympathy, both tied up to poles on opposite sides of the room. Sorcha glared at her for her pity.

"Yes." Sorcha blurted out though her puffed, beaten face. Her eyes were so swollen that she couldn't see.

"And what did you do while you were away from one other? Hmmmm? Does Billy-Willy know?" The Master said. The Doctor couldn't even look at Sorcha, knowing what was next.

"I lived in a hotel. I-I was like a single woman all over again." Sorcha said in a cool measured tone.

"We had agreed to it. We live the single life for two months. If we-" Bill tried to help his wife. "Mr. Stanley, I didn't ask for your take on the situation. Mrs. Stanley, what did you do while you were away from your loving family?" The master scooted his chair to Sorcha, raising her head to look at him. "I-I was a single woman. What did you think I did?" Sorcha said bitterly.

"It was a cold night wasn't it? You were so lonely, so demanding for companionship, weren't you, you naughty girl?" The Master said, clicking his tounge. "How much did he cost? $50? $100? I bet he charged more because of that beauty scar."

"Master! Stop!" The Doctor demanded, clutching the bars of the cage. Bill was aghast.

"You hired a male prostitute? How low did you go?" Bill demanded. Sorcha was now weeping. "I'm- I'm- So"

"Poor little Sorcha, so tired of married life and with no one to love. But love is simply in a phone book when you're alone, isn't it? Tell us Sorcha, was it worth it? Was he worth the money you spent?" The Master asked

Sorcha was sill weeping so loudly, she couldn't answer. The master made a soothing sound. "Oh come now darling, it's not that bad. You simply did what those agencies did to you, didn't you? You paid for a body to look pretty and you got it. But you went and ruined that pretty face, now didn't you?" He cooed, reaching to touch her scar. Sorcha turned away.

"Sorcha, it's alright. It's going to be fine." The Doctor said.

"Yes Doctor, tell her it's all right. She cheated on her poor husband. And what a shame. He had the children with him too. Poor little Iris and Demitri. They wanted their Mummy. But Mummy was paying some cheap little minx to give her-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Bill screamed, fighting against his binds.

"Awww, hear that 'Cha? He's defending you. How sweet." The Master said, hitting the button to give Bill an electric shock. Bill screamed in pain, slumping against the pole. "What do you have to gain from this? Why would you harm us? We've done nothing to you?" Sorcha asked desperately.

The Master got up close to her, once again touching her scar. "Because I want you to suffer. I want to destroy you." He stood up. "Call it practice for your planet." He said, walking away. Sorcha looked to The Doctor, who couldn't look at her. "You can fix this, can't you?" She said, heaving out her sobs. The Doctor refused to meet her eyes.


	2. Fame

_July 1969_

_"You're giving me a new agent?" 16 year old Sorcha asked, flecking dust off her mini skirt. Her wide blue eyes showed her youth and innocence. Her long brown hair reached her waist, straight as the trend called for it. In the year Sorcha had been modeling, her long lanky body was just what the industry needed. _

_"Well, Ms. Friedan, Alister has showed an interest in you. And he'd like to give you a contract to model in Milan." The Agency's president was an ex-model herself, been active in the 1950's and had quit to run her own agency. Mrs. Gregory had been Sorcha's initial agent before Alister Small had come into the picture with astounding references. With his influence, he could take Sorcha from London's fashion scene, to the world-wide market. The only problem was while Alister had great references, it's like he came out of nowhere, showing interest in only Sorcha._

_"All I need is your signature and your parents." Sorcha smiled a little, signing her name and her father's name. Mrs. Gregory watched her with pride. "Someday, we'll see you on International ads you know. A face like yours will make you a very wealthy woman." Mrs. Gregory took the form, knowing Sorcha's conditions. Sorcha had been brought to the agency by her childhood friend Bill. Sorcha had explained from the beginning that her father was neglectful of her upbringing. So Mrs. Gregory had pulled her from Liverpool and set her up in an apartment in London. Her father called once a month when he wasn't drunk. _

_For the past year, Sorcha was on her own, answering only to Mrs. Gregory for her tutoring and to be sent to modeling gigs. _

_"Ladies, have I been introduced?" The man who came into the Office was someone Sorcha knew would help her career. In his freshly pressed suit and neatly trimmed graying beard, he was every bit the put-together agent. Sorcha stood up, her long legs exposed with her blue mini-dress. She held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you sir." Sorcha blurted out. Alister took her hand. Instead of shaking it, he kissed it, shivers going up and down her spine._

_"The pleasure is all mine Darling. I'm simply here to help you spread your beauty to the world." He said demurely. Sorcha blushed, hearing his eloquent voice. "So, what's the plan?" Sorcha asked, looking older than her sixteen years. "We start in Milan and we build ourselves off into Athens, then go from there." _

_Sorcha smirked. "Good then. When do we leave?" Alister smiled back, a slow secret grin that made Sorcha somewhat uneasy. _

_"We leave in one week. Say good-bye to your friends in that time." _

_Sorcha nodded. "Yes sir."_

_"Please, call me Alister. We'll get to know each other very well in the next few months." Alister's voice was like butter._

_"-And so I'm leaving next week." Sorcha explained that night to her best friend Bill, hugging a pillow. They were both in her apartment, 17 year old Bill spending the night due to a fight with his father. They were spending the night making face masks and exchanging stories about each other's modeling. Both were wearing silk pajamas from an ad they did once, avacado masks on their faces. Bill laughed, his green eyes dancing as he listened to his friend. _

_"See what I mean? You'll be famous in another year." Bill said, rolling a joint for both of them. "You can come visit me Billy." Sorcha encouraged. Of all the people she had met in her year of modeling, Bill was still her best friend. The other female models were too competitive. So Bill was Sorcha's rock ever since she was a child of five years old. Bill's long red hair obstructed his chiseled face as he took a drag of his joint, passing it to Sorcha, who took one following his._

_Both started laughing at their luck, spending the rest of the night, passing joints back and forth until they fell asleep next to each other._

_September 2007_

_"Okay, yes….Yes, I understand…..Yes, I can't wait to meet you." Fifty-four year old Sorcha said, listening to the speaker on the other line. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a lovely day Ms. Robertson." Sorcha hung up, her face in her hands. Tomorrow was going to be her first public appearance since 1972. Sorcha touched her scar tenderly, the scar on her cheek that started at the side of her mouth to her cheekbone. Her blue eyes still stood out but she was older, her laugh lines crinkling her eyes. Her hair was now red and in a pixie cut. Her long, lanky body was still the same with her vigilant care, but she still didn't feel ready for this._

_"Mrs. Stanley?" Sorcha looked up at her secretary, one the first girls that benefited from her organization. _

_"Yes Pippa?" She asked. Pippa was a young girl around her son Demitri's age. She had been working as Sorcha's secretary for five years. "Ma'am, Mr. Stanley called. He says it's time to come home." Sorcha smiled. Bill always called to make sure she didn't work too late. "Fine then. Tell Mr. Stanley I'm coming in about half an hour." _

_As Pippa left, Sorcha looked at a picture of Bill she had on her desk. He was sitting on the rocks on the Cork Shore on their vacation last year. His white sweater and blue trousers with brown loafers made him look the part of a well-dressed lawyer that he was, his graying red hair blowing in the wind as he was laughing at something Sorcha had said. After Thirty-five years of marriage, he still made her feel butterflies in her stomach. _

_Looking to another photo, she saw her son and daughter, also with them. Iris was thirty-three, her red hair and blue eyes making her stand out as a lanky beauty. Iris had her arm wrapped around her younger brother, Twenty-eight year old Demitri. Demitri took after his mother with his dark brown hair and blue eyes, his tall form and barrel chest making him stand out from his family. Both had their own lives, Iris working as an public relations officer for Harold Saxon and Demitri owning his own successful photography business. Sorcha touched her husband's handsome face, then her children's. She would have never thought that she would be so lucky in her life to have such a wonderful family. _

_Sorcha went though the office, turning everything off. Over the past thirty years, she had been running Mina's girls, a non-for-profit organization she founded to give girls from lower income families proper educational opportunities, ranging from tutoring to buying school supplies for the girls. The organization was very successful, boasting the admission of fifty girls to universities, paying for the girl's tuition. Most of the girl went on to lead very successful lives, some even coming back to work for Sorcha and help girls like them. In the thirty years Mina's girls had been open, Sorcha had never come into the public eyes, always absent at large press releases due to her modeling reputation. But she planned to appear on TV for the first time to discuss plans for expansion to celebrate thirty years of Mina's girls. _

_After driving to her town house, Sorcha came though the door to her comfortable house, mostly the bohemian charm that both Sorcha and Bill loved very much. Sorcha went to the kitchen, where she turned on the answering machine._

_"Mom? Dad? Hey, this is Iris, your favorite daughter. I talked to Harold Saxon and he wants to give you his support on his campaign trail. Looks like he's coming with you on the show tomorrow. Anyway, I'm coming over at 5 tomorrow to help you prep for the show. Maybe after we can get some pedicures? My treat. Love you Mummy. Bye!" _

_Sorcha's face fell into a content grin as she prepared a quick pasta for Bill as another message popped up._

_"Sorcha? It's me, Emily. I thought I would tell you first. It's a girl. Fred and I talked about it and we want to name her Sorcha Mina. Is that okay? Call me." Sorcha gasped. Emily was a girl about Iris' age that she wrote a reference letter for so the girl could get into Oxford. In fact Emily and Iris lived in the same dormitory while they were in Oxford together. Now Emily was a math professor in Yale. In the Stanley living room, pictures of their family and various girls they helped dotted the walls. They were of various activities, from Iris donating her Christmas presents to a fundraiser at the tender age of ten, to Sorcha proudly at Iris and Emily's Oxford graduation, proudly hugging the crying girls. _

_As Sorcha drained the pasta, a final message came up._

_"Mrs. Stanley, this is Harold Saxon." Sorcha dropped the drainer into the sink. That voice, something about it. "I simply wanted to congratulate you on the success of your organization. I look forward to appearing on BBC with you. Before that perhaps we could have a cup of tea and talk about what sort of support you need. Until tomorrow." The answering machine beeped, ending. Something about Saxon's voice made Sorcha uneasy, reminding her of the man that changed her life in so many ways. She touched the scar on her cheek reverently, remembering that cold rainy night._

_"Sorcha Mina, huh? What a name. But then again, Emily is an odd name as well." Bill's arms came to wrap around Sorcha's waist, gently kissing her. Sorcha giggled, lacing her finger's though his in a comfortable embrace both loved. Both rocked in each other's arms, Sorcha letting Bill kiss her neck. "Did you have a good day darling?" Bill asked, leaving the embrace to clean some vegetables. "The usual begging for money. What about you?" Sorcha asked, adding sauce to the pasta. _

_"There's a mal-practice suit against Doctor Simmons. Poor guy. It was a botched botox session." Bill noted, cutting up a salad. Sorcha shrugged, touching her husband's shoulder as she went to the sink. Even after years of marriage, they still couldn't pass one another without touching or caressing each other in some way. _

_"Mum? Dad?" Sorcha and Bill looked up to see Demitri come in. "Hey guys, what's for dinner?" Demitri asked, kissing his mother. _

_"Nothing for you. This dinner is for your mother and I." Bill teased, mixing a salad. Demitri pouted, setting the table. "Demi, when will you start making your own dinner?" Sorcha said, setting down the Pasta. _

_"When your food stops tasting so yummy, mother dearest." Demitri said, giving his winning smile he stole from his father. Iris lightly poked her son. Demitri was always trying to kiss up to her and Bill but they still loved their son just as much as Iris. The dynamics of the family were very easy, Iris establishing herself as the responsible older sister while Demitri was the dreamer from the beginning, burying himself in his photography ever since he was about seven years old. Now he ran his own photography company._

_The three of them ate their dinner in flurry of exchanging news, discussing the issues in the news. Tonight's topic was about the election for Prime Minister. _

_"I don't like Saxon. Something about him isn't right." Sorcha noted. Demitri and Bill disagreed heavily, claiming that Saxon was the answer. "Mum, I don't understand your unease. He's a good guy who just wants to see Britain improved. Also he wants to expand Mina's girls. Why is that such a bad thing?" Demitri asked. Sorcha shook her head, collecting the dishes. "I just don't know. Something about him isn't quite right." Bill shook his head at his wife, making a goofy face at his son._

_An hour later found Demitri saying good-bye to his parents, Sorcha and Bill watching a movie, Bill's head in Sorcha's lap. Sorcha was calmly knitting a sweater for Iris, her reading glasses perched on her nose. Bill loved moments like this, when he could watch his wife's face soften into a content gaze. Bill reached up, touching the back of his wife's neck. Sorcha moaned softly as he massaged the special spot she loved so much. Sorcha put down her knitting. You're never going to let me finish this damn sweater." Bill chuckled, sitting up. _

_"Darling, you have a whole month to finish it before it gets too cold." Bill kissed her, comfortably locked in her embrace. Bill was the one to take it further, unbuttoning Sorcha's shirt. Sorcha moaned, pulling off his shirt as he went at her pants. The knitting was forgotten on the floor as they moved together in an embrace. They fell onto each other, satisfied. Sorcha and Bill were laughing at each other. "Did you break wind?" Sorcha whispered to Bill. "No I swear. I was so invested in the moment. I wouldn't dare." Bill swore. Sorcha hit him. "Bullshit." She said, allowing him to carry her upstairs. _


	3. Meeting

July 1969

"Do I get to see it yet?" Sorcha asked, being led into the hotel room by Alister Small. The older man chuckled.

"In a minute darling. Just sit here." He said, setting the blindfolded girl on the bed. He went to throw open the curtains to allow the moonlight into the Italian scenery. He got on the bed, behind the excited girl. "Okay, you can see it now." He said, throwing off the blindfold. Sorcha gasped, a huge grin on her face. The room was the most opulent thing she had ever seen, the maroon walls with glided molding, the furniture the same orante kind she only dreamed of.

"How did you get a place like this?" Sorcha asked, sitting in a wooden chair.

"My dear, if you've been going this as long I have, you have connections for those you take a special interest in." Alister explained.

"Special interest?" Sorcha asked, fingering the wooden carving on the seat.

"Yes, darling." Alister took her chin gently in his hand to meet his eyes. "It's your face that I saw in that Pajama ad and I knew I could make that face famous." Sorcha smiled.

"Well, thank you. I'm sure I'll be the next Twiggy soon." Sorcha boasted.

"Excellent." Alister said, kissing her on the cheek. "Now, get some rest. I'll have room service bring you some tea." He said, going to a door across the room. "Now, if you need me I'll be in the room next door. The door connects us, okay?" Sorcha nodded, seeing him go. Sorcha layed out on the bed, stretching contently. She stood up, going into the bathroom to draw herself a bath. On the vanity table were bottles of bath bubbles, which Sorcha took into her bath. Soaking contently, she sighed, having never really enjoyed a proper bath to soak in.

Getting out after a while, she slipped into a robe, walking into the room as room service was knocking on the door. Sorcha let them in, taking the mug of tea in her hands, thanking them in her broken Italian. She went to the bed, sipping tea while she watched an Italian soap opera. From what Sorcha could understand, the guy was cheating on the woman pregnant with his child.

As she watched Vincenzo get slapped by Victoria for cheating on her with Lucia, she felt more and more drowsy, dropping to the bed in a dazed sleep. Which was odd, considering how energized she felt beforehand. Or was it the soothing smell of the steam from the tea that made her so content and sleepy. When Sorcha lay in between sleep and conciseness she saw Alister stand over her bed.

"Alister?" She slurred, reaching a hand out. Alister smirked, tucking her hand back into bed. "Sleep darling." He whispered, stroking her cheek. Sorcha compiled, falling asleep to Alister watching her. When she work up in the morning, Alister coming into the room was simply a dream

September 2007

"Hey, Hey! Get outta here." The blond man in Iris' bed work up lazily, his arm thrown over his forehead. Iris was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Her long red hair was tied up in a bun, her lanky body dressed in a tight-fitting pencil skirt and green silk top. Her high heels snapped against the floor as she threw his pants.

"What? I can't stay a little longer?" James asked, putting on his pants. His ruffled blond hair was made him look younger than his forty years.

"Your wife will ask questions. And your daughter needs her Daddy to see her off to school." Iris explained, sitting on her bed to take a scarf from her bed post, the same scarf that was used in bondage the night before. Jack went behind her, wrapping his arms his hand cupped her breast. "Darling, if you let me move in, I can divorce my wife and we can-"

"Why would I want to marry you if you do this to your current wife, eh?" Iris said, jumping off the bed. "Well, what does that make you? You've never thrown me out. And if I remember correctly, you started this." Jack noted. Iris said nothing, throwing his shirt at him. "I didn't know you were married." She said, going into her chic living room to get her dog's leash, seeing her dog at the door waiting to go outside. Iris smiled at the three year old wiener dog, leading him outside to use the bathroom. Iris craned her neck to listen to Jack walk out the back door of her home, where he would jump the fence to walk three blocks home.

"What am I gonna do Lady?" She asked her dog.

"Hey, a little less on the eye shadow. What do you say?" Sorcha said to the makeup lady who was attacking her eyes with brown eye shadow. The young woman huffed, choosing to now use mascara. Sorcha sighed. After Thirty-five years away from the public eye, this was a big day for her. The makeup artist was quite patient to get her appearance just right while Sorcha was shaking in the chair.

"Sorcha?" Sorcha froze, thinking for a moment it was Alister. She turned slowly, seeing Harold Saxon. She immediately relaxed.

"Mr. Saxon. What a pleasure for us to finally meet" She said, reaching a hand out for him to shake. Saxon shook it, his brown eyes looking her up and down. 'He had black eyes. This isn't him Sorcha. You're safe' Sorcha thought to herself.

"Call me Harry. All of my friends do. Ah, you have a little-" Saxon licked his thumb, going to Sorcha's eye to flick some eye shadow off. Sorcha flinched, remembering Alister's way of correcting her makeup. Saxon stepped back.

"Now, I'd like to focus on the success rate of your program, perhaps to gain more votes? After all, the election is very soon." Sorcha nodded, straightening her ear piece.

"I'd like to thank you for all of this. Without your help, Mina's girls would never be as well known." She said. Saxon nodded. "I've admired your work for a while, Sorcha. I admired you when you modeled when I was a teenager and I admire your philanthropy now. You're a strong woman. Your daughter is no different either. She's the one who first told me about you. Now she's an admirable girl." Saxon was saying as they went to the green room to get ready. Sorcha smiled, unrolling a Yoga mat.

"Well I wouldn't call her a girl anymore. She's a grown woman now as much as I like to think of her as my little girl." Sorcha said, stretching out into a triangle pose. "Either way, she's a sweet heart, just like her mother." Saxon said. Sorcha blushed. "Why thank you." She said, reaching to move down.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Iris' heels clicked, announcing her arrival. Sorcha looked between her spread legs. She couldn't help but remember when Iris took her first unsteady steps in Sorcha's high heels at ten years old.

"Iris darling, don't you remember when we used to do yoga lessons?" Sorcha said, now doing a hand stand, Saxon chuckling at her pose. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Mum, you got out of hair and makeup and you pull this? Mum, I know it's been years but the 70's are over. Harry, you and Mum are on in two minutes. I'm sorry about this." Iris said, clicking out of the room. Sorcha wrinkled her nose. "You'd think she was my mother or something." Sorcha teased, rolling up her yoga mat.

"Hello, and welcome to BBC's coffee hour with Prime Minister hopeful Harold Saxon and Philanthropist Sorcha Stanley."

Both Saxon and Sorcha were seated on the couch on set, listening to their host Betty Irving talk about Saxon's endorsment of Mina's Girls.

"So Mrs. Stanley, how do you feel about Saxon's endorsment of Mina's girls?" Betty asked, a warm presenter that Sorcha used to watch every day.

"Really, I feel very good about this. Ever since I founded Mina's girls, we've help so many young women get the education and chance to seize their dreams. I never thought that a prime minister canidate like Mr. Saxon would give us so much support. I mean, when we started it was just my office at home, with my son's crib in the corner." Betty chuckled at her statement, bringing up a picture of Sorcha at the time sitting in her office chair, holding an infant Demitri in one arm, a girl's file in the other, Iris sitting on the floor with a big smile on her face.

"And what made you want to open up Mina's girls? As many of us know you modeled in the late 1960's and the early 1970's until an….you know, no one knows why you left the modeling industry." Betty prompted. Sorcha sighed. She knew this was coming. Sorcha thought that the scar on her cheek would be obvious. She knew the makeup lady tried to hide it but really it wasn't easy to hide such a scar.

"When I was a little girl, I didn't have many options. My mother was dead, my father wasn't very interested in me, more into the bottle. So when my friend (Now husband) Bill Stanley went into modeling, he recommended me and I decided to model, seeing as I could travel and make money just by posing. A year into modeling, I had an agent named Alister Small-"

"And at one point you were very publicly engaged." Betty interrupted. Sorcha sighed as a picture popped up. It was a spread taken when Alister and Sorcha announced their engagement, taken in their apartment in London, Alister standing over Sorcha as she was sitting on the couch, looking off to the side. At the time it was a controversial match considering Sorcha was nineteen years old and Alister was fifty-five years old.

"Yes, but I learned that he was stealing money from me. So I left Alister and I married my childhood friend Bill Stanley soon after. Soon after we had our two beautiful children Iris and Demitri. I haven't spoken to the Basterd still and I frankly don't care to know what he's doing today.

"The reason I opened Mina's girls is because I wanted girls in lower income households to have a chance I never had. Seeing as I didn't have anyone to give me proper advice, I was engaged to a man more than twice my age. With this program, we provided many services such as funding for school suppiles, give counseling, and give part-time jobs to help the organization. The goal is for girls to have options besides standing in their neighborhoods and living the life their mothers lived." Sorcha explained.

Betty nodded. "A touching tale. Mr. Saxon, what made you want to help Mina's girls?" She asked.

"Well Betty, Sorcha's daughter and one of her girls are both on my staff and mentioned Sorcha's cause to my one time during tea. I learned more about it though their website, and I'm afraid I had no choice but to help. So I decided to support her. I'm pledging one million pounds to Mina's girls, a sum that will expand Mina's girls on a more international level." Saxon explained. Sorcha's mouth was agape. Saxon turned to Betty. "And yes, Mrs. Stanley has never heard of my pledge."

As the show went off the air, Sorcha turned to Saxon. "But-that's so much. I-"

"Sorcha, that work you do with those girls deserves merit. And I'd be honored to give this organization that chance" He said with a smirk.

"And now I must go. There's a debate tonight that I must attend." Saxon said, leaving with Iris behind him. Sorcha watched him leave, an uneasy feeling welling up inside of her.


End file.
